Mio Julia
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Christina is a poor girl of the village, who capture the heart of the daughter of the earl . Her name is Giovanna Vongola, what will become of their forbidden love ?


**A totally new fic, just for you guys ( or girls ) ! This is a Yuri fic of femGiotto ( Giovanna ) and femCozart ( Christina ), it's the 19 century in Italy . And well their love will be forbidden, but their story will not really be full of angst . But angst is not something, I will not write for once . So angst will be in it, but it will have ( maybe ) a happy ending .**

**Anyway the other 's that are gender bendert are Tsuna, Hayato, Hibari, Kyoko, Squelo and Bianchi !**

**The other couples are a secret :p **

* * *

_**She caught my heart with one shot .**_

Blue eyes follow the girl of a village, who walked with a couple of girls . While they were laughing about something, her beautiful laugh was musix to the other's ears .

_**I love her, i want to be with her .**_

Her skin was white as snow, and has red hair done in braid's .

_**Look at me, and love me . **_

Without looking the girls waked by . They don't look at the girl, who looked at them all the time . To ' her ' .

_**But I understand, I really understand completely . **_

_**BECAUSE **_

Tears shot out of her eyes, but she refused to let them go . The girl turned herself around, and walked away . Far away from the girl, who stole her heart .

**Their love was just a forbidden tale . **

( 12 April 1834 Italy )

In the southern of Italy, was a quiet village between woods . The village was quiet and was a peaceful place, Beluna was the name . Far away from the village was a castle, which was one of the richest family of the village . Their farm has so much luck, and their harvest was never to beat . The men and woman became rich . And has build their own castle, outside the village . Years later the Earl and the his lady got a daughter, her name Giovanna . Anyone who looked at her, their heart's were captured by her . But they can not have her, she was like a beautiful picture . Everyone would like to have her, but this beautiful girl . Has a ice cold heart, beating in her chest . That want's nothing of the outside world ." Giovanna give the poor man a chance ! " Cried her mother as she walked behind her daughter ." No thanks mother, I don't like him or want him . Leave me in peace . "

" Giovanna ! You are old enough to get married now ! You have so many suiter's, your father want's you to pick someone . Please for your dear mother ! " Begged the woman as she took her daughter's hand ." Then let Tsunami choice one, or anyone else ! I don't want to . And I don't want to take over father's business ! " She shouted hard back into her mother's face, the woman went a bit backwards ." Giovan .."

" Big sister, mom ! " Shouted a other girl, who held her dress up . As she tried not to fall, as she run to them ." Tsunami ! Do not hold your dress like that, girls don't do that ! " Said their mother angry, as she tried to stop Tsunami ." Sorry mother but they are here ." Tsunami said Giovanna looked confused, and looked at her mother . Who suddenly began to smile ." Who's here mother ? " Asked Giovanna ." The new slaves who will work for you ! " And there the ice broke down, that was something Giovanna hates .

Her parents have been poor themselves, and reached their goal . And they make their friends or family memebers their slaves, it does not matter to them . More money the better . " Mother I .." But her mother did not listen, she was already gone to the slaves . Tsunami noticed the angry look, on her big sister's face . And tried to calm her down ." Don't be angry sister, you know how mom .." But Giovanna shook her head no ." That woman has simply forgotten, who she was and who she never will be ." And both girls followed their mother .

When they came in the hall way Giovanna, saw a group of people together . Her parents, 2 men, 3 body guards and a group of people . that seemed to suffer from hunger, badly dressed and they don't look healty . She know's they got a lot of beating, before they came here . Those were slaves, they are just slaves for the rich . " Giovanna come here ." Smiled her father to her, Giovanna walked over to him ." These slaves will be working for us now, you get your own . And Tsunami also ." Giovanna saw her sister go pale, Giovanna did not move or said much . But her heart was beating fast . " But you go first, since you are my eldest daughter . " Giovanna was angry, she did not want this . Her father let her look at the slaves, who looked at the ground . Giovanna felt pity, but much more could she not do for them . She looked at a girl with red hair and white skin, Giovanna kept looking at her . And turned to her father ." I want her father ." She said ." Her ? Are you sure Giovanna ? " Asked her father ." Yes ."

" Woman with the bright red hair, show us your face and tell us your name ! " The man shouted aloud, the girl did as he said . She looked with her red eyes to Giovanna's blue eyes . " My name is Christina sir ." Said her soft voice ." Christina you work for now, for my daughter Giovanna . And if you don't listen to her, or misbahve then .." But Giovanna stopped her father ." Father I think I can decide what will happen to her . " The man paused but nodded yes, Giovanna walked to Christina ." let's go I want to walk in the gardens, and you will come with me ." She said cold to Christina, who said nothing in return . But she nodded and followed Giovanna in the gardens, the older girl don't want to see . As her sister was forced to choice a slave . She knows that Tsunami rather have Giovanna there, but the other don't want to see it . It was inhuman treating people, like they are some animals . " Excuse me ." Christina said as she holded Giovanna's hand in time, before Giovanna slipped . And saw it was a dead bird, she was to step on ." Thank you ." The dead bird was beautiful blue, how come it is in the garden ?

Suddenly there came a cat out of the woods, the girls were startled . The cat took the bird, and disappeared into the woods . The girls looked at each other, and burst out laughing . " You have a nice smile ." Giovanna told the other girl ." You also Giovanna-sama . "

" Sama ? What does that mean ? "

" Well it's used when you add it to a person, who stand above you like a king or a important person . "

" Are you from Japan ? "

" Lived there since I was 12, but then moved here 6 years ago . "

" You are 18 then ? "

" Actually I will turn 19 in a week, but 18 is good for now . " Oh in a week, it will be her birthday . Giovanna will try to remember it, so she will give her maybe a present . But suddenly she felt going warm, as she thought what kind of present . " I'm 18 in 10 months , it also be in the year I will marry ."

" That's good for you ." Smiled Christina ." Good ? " Maybe Christina has nothing to say anymore, or she noticed the tone Giovanna used . Since Giovanna don't want to get married .

_Why is my heart beating so fast ? _


End file.
